I Used to Be Evil
by lau85
Summary: A chance meeting in therapy throws two ex villans together. FaithDraco


Crossover: BtVS/HP

Disclaimer: characters are not mine.

Thanks to dragonfly123, my beta.

-

****

I Used to Be Evil

-

Faith banged through the doors and entered the room with her typical confident swagger, perusing the room with a gleam in her eye. The gleam turned feral when she noticed the blond man sitting on the sofa in the corner. He looked glum as hell, but it was nothing a little Faith couldn't fix. She grinned and strode across the room. Just because she was in some witchy hospital didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun.

"So what'd you do?" Faith asked, reclining next to him on the sofa and putting her feet on the table. Draco eyed her boots, then the table, then her, but she ignored the look of distaste. "Kill someone?" she pressed. "Build a weapon of mass destruction?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" he demanded. _Sodding Americans_, Draco grumbled to himself. _Always acting as if they own the place, putting their muddy boots on the table, asking annoying questions…_

"This is the 'I used to be evil' therapy group, isn't it?" Without waiting for a response, she asked her question again. "So, what'd you do?"

"None of your damn business," Draco snapped. He jumped up off the couch and began pacing the length of the room, his patience wearing thin. Had he known that he would have to wait three bloody hours with an irritating witch for the Auror in charge of this session to arrive, he would have re-thought his decision to turn to the Light Side. Of course, it had barely been three minutes since he'd arrived, but he had never been a patient person and time was dragging on.

"Let me guess," Faith said, tapping her index finger on her chin dramatically. "Your old man was the – what's it called? Oh yeah – the Minister of Magic, but you got drunk with power and went on a killing spree and murdered hundreds of innocent people, but then you were overcome with guilt and turned yourself in."

She finished with such bitterness in her voice that Draco stopped his pacing to stare at her. She glared right back at him, daring him to say something. Then her words sunk in and he shook his head in disbelief. "Are you mad? My father is not the Minister of Magic; you should bloody well know that."

Faith whistled low in her throat and put her hands up in surrender. "Well, excuse me for breathing, Mr. Innocent. How am I supposed to know anything about this place? Nobody tells me shit." She glared at him again, then muttered, "probably think I'll learn the Killing Curse or something. Never let you move past anything."

Completely puzzled, Draco frowned. "What? You're not a witch?"

Faith snorted. "Do I _look_ like a fucking witch?"

"Well, if you're not a witch, then what _are_ you?" His eyes narrowed. "You're not a Muggle, are you?"

"Depends on what the hell a Muggle is. I don't even know where I am. All I know is a bunch of guys in dresses showed up and Giles told me I had to go to recovery group or something, 'else he was gonna send me back to prison." Her eyes darkened, and Draco felt such intense emotion radiating off of her that he took a step back. "I ain't never going back," she told him fiercely. "I did my time and I saved the world – that should be fucking _enough_."

"Saved the world?" Draco repeated, eyes wide. They locked him up with a psychotic Muggle who was going to murder him because the bloody Auror was late.

Faith shrugged with one shoulder. "Figures they'd leave that part out of the story. Hellmouth, uber-vamps, the First… ring any bells?"

He vaguely remembered learning about the Hellmouth in his seventh year, but he had never really paid attention to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had been more focused on getting his Dark Mark… Draco closed his eyes in pain and sat down on the floor, suddenly lacking sufficient blood in his brain.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" Draco heard the shifting of leather as Faith stood up. "I didn't mean to give you a heart attack or anything."

Draco shook his head. "It's nothing," he muttered. Memories came flooding back to his mind; memories of all the things he'd done before the Golden Trio had gotten their hands on him. The sounds of the Muggles and Mudbloods – _no, _mixed_ bloods –_ he had tortured at the command of the Dark Lord; the sight of Hogsmeade after a Death Eater attack… it was all too bloody much and he was going insane.

Faith was genuinely concerned now – what was it about the Hellmouth that had this guy so wigged? "Want me to call a nurse or something? I'll go grab–"

"_No_," Draco bit out, putting his head between his knees and grabbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I gotta do _something_," she insisted. "If they come in here and you're all unconscious on the floor, they're gonna think that I did something to you and lock me up."

Draco calmed momentarily and looked up at her with disbelief in his eyes. "What are you _talking_ about?"

"I used to be _evil_, dumbass," Faith said, crossing the room and crouching in front of him. "It's what the sign on the door says, isn't it? Only some people ignore the 'used to' part and try to pin all the shit in the world on me."

The heat was back in her voice and Draco found himself distracted. "What did you do?" he asked, unfolding his hands from around his neck and putting them in his lap.

"I thought we weren't sharing," she argued, settling down on the floor. Off his look, she sighed. "Got sucked into the Dark Side, killed some people, you know how it goes. Corrupted by power or whatever."

Draco nodded, not surprised by her confession. She _looked_ dangerous, whatever she was. She wasn't a witch, and she didn't seem like a Muggle… he could feel the power coming off of her, but he didn't know what kind of power it was. "Me too," he admitted, his chin falling to rest on his chest.

"Hey, no shame in it," Faith told him lightly. "At least we came back, right?"

He laughed once, hard and sharp. "Came back, we did," he affirmed. "Not that it matters to the Golden Trio or the bloody Ministry of Magic. Labeled me a 'Threat to Society' and shoved me into a sodding therapy group."

"At least you don't got a 'Dangerous Creature' badge. Can't even figure out what I am, so they call me a 'creature' and keep a ten mile distance radius around me. No getting close to the Rogue Slayer, no fucking way." Intense emotion radiated off of her, and Draco could feel it creeping under his skin.

"Rogue Slayer?" he repeated, resting his head on his knee. They learned about Slayers in seventh year. His breathing came faster, and he cursed himself. Was he going to have to block out that entire year from his mind?

"Stop it," Faith commanded, feeling awkward in the position of comforter. "You did bad shit, so did I. It'll always be there, but that's what this is all about, right? 'Atoning for the sins of the past'. Haven't you gotten the speech before?"

Draco made a hysterical noise of affirmation, and Faith reached forward and jerked his chin up with her finger. It wasn't a gentle touch, but gentle wasn't what either of them needed. He stopped hyperventilating and stared at her.

"We'll make it, okay?" she told him, trying to cover up the emotion in her voice. "You and me. The scary-assed Bad Guys, gone good."

Draco blinked at her, feeling slightly woozy from lack of oxygen. "I don't even know your name."

"Faith," she grinned, removing her hand from his chin and holding it out for him to shake.

"Draco," he responded, shaking her hand. A slow smile spread across his face. "Well, Faith, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful…" he paused significantly "…friendship."

"Five by five," Faith said, jumping off the floor and pulling him up with her. They crossed the room to the couch, and just as they sat down the door opened and a perky blonde entered the room, holding a clipboard. She looked a bit nervous, as if being in the room with two known murderers was something to be afraid of.

"Let's get this bloody thing started," Draco ordered. He smirked at the Auror. "Rehabilitate us."


End file.
